


Laugh At His Jokes

by bibliolatry



Series: Cosmo [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggestion number 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh At His Jokes

John Hamish Watson is not what Sherlock would consider to be a funny man, unless you consider their joint admiration for gallows humor, that is. Therefore, when Sherlock begins to laugh at even the most tedious jokes John tells, John finally figures out the his mad flat mate/best friend is up to something. 

It takes two weeks for John to find the Cosmopolitan and three days after that for him to figure out which article Sherlock is basing what appears to be his newest experiment on. It has to be an experiment, he thinks, because Sherlock Holmes is married to his work. There’s no way such a brilliant man could be interested in plain, boring John Watson.

John decides to let Sherlock continue with his experiment. He acts as though he’s completely clueless as to what’s happening. After all, it wouldn’t do to mess with the results. Then Sherlock would have to start all over again, and use a different test subject. John didn’t like the idea of that at all.


End file.
